


Generations

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Quantum Leap, Star Trek: Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-02
Updated: 2002-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Generations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Generations by KarenK

_Generations_

By KarenK 

A _Star Trek Enterprise/Quantum Leap_ crossover fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

The bridge of the Enterprise was busy with activity by a crew that was both human and non-human in their ongoing search for new civilizations. Unnoticed by the crew, Captain Jonathan Archer, who was currently seated in the center, was enveloped by eerie blue light and without the crew's knowledge was replacing their Captain with another. The man's legs gave way beneath him and he sank into the Captain's chair. He looked about him with some fear, but also wonder, as he took in his surroundings. 

"Oh, boy!" he said quietly. 

"Captain, are you all right?" a male voice laced with a British accent asked. 

He turned and saw a man of about thirty-five years with short dark hair. 

"Captain?" he asked again and since no one else seemed to answer he assumed he was the Captain. 

"I'm fine," he said quickly. In fact a little quickly for his liking. A noise drew his attention to the other side of the chair. An older man with a cigar in one hand banged, frustrated, on a handlink that he held in his other hand. "Al?" he murmured. 

"Captain?" asked a young woman from behind him. He noticed she had walked down to his chair. He also noticed she had long pointed ears and a greenish tinge to her skin. 

"Sam, we need to talk," said Al. Sam rose from the Captain's seat and started to leave. 

"Captain?" asked Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, the Tactical officer. 

"You have the bridge," said Al. 

"You have the bridge," he parroted to Reed and headed for the nearest door. He walked through the door and a bark sounded as a beagle stood and growled at him. 

"I've never seen Porthos act like that before," a male voice drawled from behind him in a tone that spoke of the Deep South. 

He spun to find himself looking into the puzzled face of a blonde man. 

"Captain, those engineering reports you wanted." He handed Sam a small slim piece of metal that had a readout on the front. 

"Thanks, I'll....I mean, dismissed," Sam said. 

"Are you all right John?" asked the blonde engineer. 

"Yes, I just need some private time to attend to some things." He stepped into the room and sat down at the desk as the beagle sat back down on his mat next to the desk throwing him wary glances. "Al?" he asked and the older man stood in front of the desk punching away at the handlink. 

"I've got nothing Sam, the guy in question back at home isn't much of a talker. From the look of the uniforms I'm thinking military, and they have a thing about telling all. Maybe the computer on your desk will tell us something," Al suggested. 

It took a few moments, but Sam managed to access the computer and did a search through the information until he found what he was looking for. "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer, in command of the U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01. It was launched in...." He stopped, stunned by what he was reading. 

"Sam?" asked Al in a concerned tone. 

"Al, it's 2151, that's...." He trailed off, not sure how to continue. 

"A hundred and three years in the future, Sam." Al whistled low in surprise by what he was reading. "Ziggy is going crazy over what this represents." 

"I don't blame him, I'm having a hard time myself." Sam rose and looked into the mirrored surface that was on the wall by the desk. "Al, I look like myself," he said in wonder as he stared at his reflection. "Remember when you leaped into your great grandfather during the Civil War?" asked Al. 

"Are you saying this Archer, who, from his file photo looks like my twin, is a distant relative? A great grandson or something?" 

"I don't know, but it's a possibility. If he looks like you, it could mean that you share some genetics," Al replied. Sam sat down at the desk again trying to wrap his mind around the possibility that was presenting itself. "Maybe we can get the computer to tell us who Archer's ancestors are?" said Al. 

"I gave the bridge to the tactical officer, Lieutenant Malcolm Dominic Reed. The engineer at the door was Chief Engineer Charles Tucker the Third...." He stared at the computer in stunned amazement. 

"Sam?" Al asked. 

"The woman who came down to the Captain's chair is my Science Officer, Sub Commander T'Pol of Vulcan. Al, she's an alien and the first officer of this ship," said Sam amazed. 

Al went over to the door and poked his head through it; being a hologram attuned to Sam's brainwaves had its advantages. Only Sam could see and hear him, but occasionally a small child or an animal could. Hence the looks he'd been getting from Porthos. He pulled back into the room. "You mean the babe with the pointed ears?" Al asked a little lecherously. 

"Al, there isn't any time for that now. I need to find out from Captain Archer what's going on so I can find out what I'm here to do." 

"I'll get back there and see what I can get and you keep looking here for what you can and we'll do an info exchange when I get back." Al punched the handlinks and a grating noise sounded and then a glowing door appeared next to Al, who stepped through it and disappeared. Sam sat back, still trying to figure out what had happened to cause him to end up a hundred and three years in the future. 

  
"I'm not answering any questions until I get a few answers," said the man who stood in the middle of the white room facing a petite black woman. The woman was Verbena Banks, a psychiatrist assigned to Project Quantum Leap headed by Doctor Sam Beckett. Sam was a child Prodigy from Elk Ridge, Indiana, who had suggested to the government the idea of time traveling. They accepted his offer and Quantum Leap began. If it hadn't been for Sam, Al hated to think what he might be doing right now. He'd been on his fifth wife and a drunk. Sam had sobered him up and gotten him involved in the project. Admiral Al Calavacci was a Navy man who'd been fighting since Vietnam, and if it hadn't been for Sam he would still be fighting for all the wrong reasons. After the program had been launched and Sam had been lost he made it his mission to keep it open long enough to bring Sam home. 

"Captain Archer?" he asked. The man turned and looked at him with Sam's eyes. A shudder rattled through Al, looking at the man and knowing he didn't just look like Sam because of the project but because it was his own face. Was he a distant relative of Sam's? It didn't matter, what did was finding out what they needed to do to get Sam to move on or as the project members said 'leap' to his next mission. 

"Who are you?" Archer demanded with a voice that spoke of someone used to being obeyed or a natural born leader. 

"I'm Admiral Al Calavacci and I'm here to welcome you to Project Quantum Leap. My friend Sam Beckett heads the project and he's apparently changed places with you," explained Al. 

"My crew would probably have him in the brig...." he began. 

"Not necessarily, we've found out some things over the years we've worked on the project. One is that to everyone else Sam looks as the person whose place he takes. Apparently he takes on the person's aura and that person comes here and takes on his aura. Sam looks like that person and that person looks like him," Al explained. 

Archer looked into the mirror. "I look like myself." 

"Actually, you look like Sam," Al replied and motioned towards Archer's hair. He looked and found a streak of white in his hair that hadn't been there before. "This has happened once before and we think it's happening this time. Sam 'leapt' into his great grandfather during the Civil War. They were a genetic match; probably because he and Sam were biologically related. We're assuming that it may be the same in your case. Except it's on the other end and you're a descendant of Sam's. Sam had a daughter named Samantha that I know of and she may have been a ancestress of yours." 

"I don't remember a grandmother named Samantha, but it's possible. I'm where? When?" Archer asked. 

"The date today is April 16, 2008." 

"A hundred and forty three years in the past." Archer sank down into a chair in shock. 

"We intended this project to be a way to explore history, but somewhere along the line things went wrong. Sam was lost in time and we found ourselves working for someone or something greater than us. It seems that Sam can't leave the place where he is until he finds out what's wrong and corrects it. Usually, we have Ziggy the hybrid computer Sam created to help, but even Ziggy can't figure out something that hasn't happened yet." 

"If it hasn't happened yet then I can't help either; and if it has, what's the point of him being there since it would have already happened? Sam wouldn't be able to change anything," asked Archer. 

  
"What's up John?" Sam jumped, he'd been so intent on what was on the computer screen he hadn't heard the blonde engineer enter. Correction, his name was Charles Tucker the III, Chief Engineer of the Enterprise. 

"Doctor Samuel Beckett? John, I didn't know he was your great grandfather," Trip said, sounding pleased. 

"That's a great thing?" Sam asked puzzled by the engineer's reaction. 

"Are you kidding? Beckett's the guy who pretty much rewrote scientific history. Didn't you have the standard reading list at Starfleet Academy? In the engineering courses I took a lot of his research was standard reading. You had to read some of his stuff when you took your auxiliary engineering courses," Trip explained to him. "Starfleet like their people well rounded, especially their officers, just in case." 

"It's just that...." Sam began. 

"Never mind, I get it. Living with legends have never been your thing. You probably wouldn't have even mentioned dear ole dad if you hadn't been trying to get his work acknowledged." 

"Yes, legends," Sam trailed off, trying to not expose the fact that he wasn't aware of the things this man assumed he would know. They were obviously friends, but for how long? 

"Anyway, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to be late for our weekly poker game. Only a few minutes, so don't start it without me. Especially knowing how Reed cheats," he teased. Sam smirked as Trip rose. "See ya for dinner?" 

"Of course the usual time and place?" asked Sam. 

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

05/02/2002 

* * *


End file.
